The Dance
by Moth-Shadow
Summary: Sasuke is at a club, when a mystery girl asks for a dance. Who will it be?


The Dance Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Hanuro

Techno lights blazed blinking on and off along with the strobe lights, the drinkers in one corner of the building at the bar, the ravers at the other corner, and then the people who came to party in the middle. The dark haired emo king himself, Sasuke Uchiha, found himself sitting at the bar with a few of the other men, namely Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the Dobe dragging him along, when he said he wouldn't come unless Neji did, he figured that the Hyuuga would turn the boy down, but instead he murmured something about getting the Uchiha himself so drunk he wouldn't remember anything. The DJ slowed the techno song down as a girl walked up, Sasuke recognized her as Ino, whispering something in the disc jockey's ear, the man shook his head in understanding as he pulled out a piece of long, narrow, black material as he handed it to the girl, stopping the music as the girl skipped off.

"It seems we have a young lady celebrating her twenty first birthday with us, and she has told her friends if she gets to dance with a certain someone in the room without them knowing it's her she'll be happy," the DJ paused, ", would you mind standing and closing your eyes," Sasuke rolled his eyes, hitting a giggling Naruto, who he had a feeling knew about this and dragged him here for just this reason, over the head before obliging standing and closing his eyes as he felt fabric being wrapped around his eyes, concealing the dark orbs from sight as he felt small hands touch his, grasping them lightly as he was dragged to the middle of the room, he felt his arms be placed on the girl's small hips as her slender arms snaked their way around his neck holding him close. Sasuke gave a light smirk as he figured he could find out who this girl was, but she had masked her chakra so well he couldn't tell.

"Who are you," Sasuke whispered as he pulled the girl closer, it may have looked like he was being affectionate, but he could tell he had held this body like this before, he could remember this exact feeling from a few months ago, although something just wasn't clicking…'It couldn't be her could it?' the boy questioned himself.

"If I told you, well, then you wouldn't be holding me as close, and I wouldn't be as happy," the girl giggled as she changed her voice, Sasuke was truly confused, this girl was way too good.

"Will you tell me, or better yet, show me who you are after this dance," Sasuke asked slightly smirking.

The girl leaned her head towards the boy's cheek as she lightly blew on it, it looked as though she was kissing his cheek as she answered him, "That depends, do you promise not to hate me?" the girl smiled watching as a light shiver traveled down the Uchiha's spine.

"I guess," the Uchiha sighed, 'Shikamaru was right; chicks are too troublesome for their own good.' The twenty one year old began lightly tugging down the blindfold, making the Uchiha open his eyes; he actually seemed peaceful as his eyes opened to see his once pink haired teammate, her small arms still wrapped around his neck, his grip on her waist loosening.

"You hate me now don't you?" the mystery girl now known to the young Uchiha to be Sakura whispered, Sasuke looked towards the girl shaking his head as he wrapped his arms tighter around the girl's waist holding her as he kissed her forehead as the song changed, making Sakura gasp, her first ever kiss from Sasuke, even it was just a kiss to the forehead she was happy, and he was so adorable with his cheeks slightly pink.

"Sakura, will you still be my princess, and I'll be the misfit that pushes the knight in shining armor away and saves you?" Sasuke asked referring to the situation of him and Naruto, and how Naruto always seemed like the more caring of the two, making Sakura giggle as she winked at the boy, "Of course," Sakura blushed as she felt Sasuke pull her over to the bar, paying for his part of the bill before dragging the girl out into his car. The car ride to the Uchiha Compound was quiet other than the sound of the radio chattering in the background as they pulled up to the compound, leading the girl to his door. The dark haired boy smiled down at the girl he was at least a foot taller than her now he realized as he unlocked his door pulling Sakura inside the warm house with him as he closed and locked the door behind them, pulling Sakura with him into the living room.

"So birthday girl, any wishes?" Sasuke asked as he held her close to him on the couch.

"Can I stay with you tonight, it would be the best birthday gift ever," she blushed at the thought, sure her and Sasuke slept next to each other during missions, but they hadn't really shown feelings for each other, or the youngest Uchiha hadn't.

Sasuke kissed the girl's cheek, "Sure," he whispered as he noticed the girl pouting, "did I do something wrong?" he asked a little worried.

Sakura shook her head timidly, "Sasuke-kun, you aren't drunk are you," the girl worried that the alcohol was really what was making the boy care for her.

"Sakura-Chan," the boy whispered astonished, "I only had one beer I'm still sober enough to know what I'm talking about."

"Oh," Sakura whispered, as she became silent, gasping when the Uchiha picked her up, caring her to his bedroom where he dug out a pair of black and white Mickey mouse shorts that didn't fit him anymore and a black tank top that was also too small for him, as he shoved the girl lightly into the bathroom handing her the clothes.

"Here change, that won't be comfortable for sleeping," he chuckled looking at the girl's red mini skirt and shiny, silk black button down shirt before closing the door and changing in a pair of black shorts not even worrying about a shirt as he threw his button up shirt into the laundry, as the girl exited the bathroom. Sasuke sat upon his king sized bed, that he really didn't need, as he pulled Sakura into his side, finally kissing her soft lips before breaking the kiss, "I love you Sakura," Sasuke purred rubbing the girl's side.

"Love you too," the girl whispered sliding into her subconscious humming happily, and lightly.

Authors Notes:

Um…well this will be my third story, if you liked this, or even if you hated it, please leave me a review, whether it be about something you liked in my story, or if it is a way you think I could make my stories better….As I said this is only my third story, I'm just starting to write fan fiction yesterday, all my other writing has been for my English class, so if you would leave a review about things you liked and the things you hated and how I could fix them I would love it, I don't mind negative reviews either, it just gives me more things to work on improving. I would appreciate it though it you would not complain about the coupling, if you would like me to write a story for you with a certain couple, or a certain plot, I would be happy too, I don't mind any pairings, I'm open to any, I mean we all have our opinions, and I like to try writing different things, like right now I have a request from my friend Tyler for a SasuTema story just because it will give me somewhat of a challenge because I'm not used to them being together.

Thanks for reading once again from the Moth in the Butterfly's Shadow (Moth-Shadow), and if you wouldn't mind checking out my other stories, and giving me a review of what you thought I would love it, but if you can't stand the pairing, please don't force yourself to read it, and then be mad because of the pairings, as they were also given as challenges, only I am used to those couples.

Until next time,

Moth-Shadow


End file.
